Talk:Marechiyo Ōmaeda
New pic Since everybody is getting a picture upgrade. How about Ōmaeda? I got a pic from Episode 215. It's not the best but as I explained it is the only high quality episode that I have that is suitable for this kind of task. Tinni 21:43, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Well, it gets full marks for image quality, but I wouldn't want it as a profile pic. I'll add it to the list to keep an eye out for. --Yyp 23:53, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Sadly, I can't find any with a better facial expression. Hard to find any usable ones at all. This is the best one I could find (from Fade to Black (I was looking for Renji pics)). Good image quality, but the expression is a bit, well, you can see for yourself. --Yyp 10:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Never did find a better image of him. I say go with the episode 215 picture until we find something better. It is still better than the current image. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:32, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: Since nobody has objected, I'll go ahead and use the above image for now. Hopefully we'll get a decent shot of him soon(-ish). --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']][[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:07, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Seeing that Ōmaeda is in order for a new profile picture, I will throw in some choices (if they are better than the one from Episode 215). Though these images are with Ōmaeda from fighting Nirgge Parduoc Mr. N 03:42, February 21, 2010 (UTC) None of these would work. Pics with battle-worn mugshots are never used. I'm not sure if you recall, but someone tried to put up a pic with Grimmjow after he received numerous injuries from fighting Ichigo. I'm not sure if this was before our policy or not, but the pic was rejected because it was of a character that was clearly battle-worn. If anything, I'd go with the one on 215. Seems decent enough to me. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I see. I understand then. By the way, if it is not already recorded in the Official Policy, this little thing about profile pictures not being battle-worn should be.Mr. N 06:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll take a look at it. If it's not there, I'll propose it to the other administrators. Still, thanks for trying. It's better to have some selected options than just one, in case a few members have a problem with the only choice presented. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:32, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I think I have a pretty good one from ep. 273, but it's of low quality. Pic won't show for some reason, click it to see it [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 13:22, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I forgot to add the size for the thumbnail. Silly me! [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 15:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Good angle, but we do not use pictures where the character is battle worn. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:51, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I see :( It's Ironic though that a character like Omaeda has an image thrown out for him being battle worn, so that's a plus. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 19:12, June 10, 2010 (UTC) New English VA in Fake Karakura Arc In episode 215 Omaeda sounded a lot like Travis Willingham. I also compared it with other episodes where Omaeda spoke and he does sound different now.Jade Cooper (talk) 16:57, July 31, 2011 (UTC)Jade Cooper Omaeda should have Enhanced Durability During his fight with Nirgge Parduoc in episode 223, Omaeda showed a great amount of durability. After Nirgge threw him through a building and the said building collapsed on the vice-captain, Omaeda lifted some rubble off himself and revealed that he only had a few scratches. He then commented that he had always been pretty durable, even as a kid. Afterward, Nirgge used his trunk to slam Omaeda into the ground, creating a small crater. Dispite this, Omaeda got right back up almost as if nothing happened. On both accassions after his Captain performed her bankai, Omaeda cushioned her fall with his body taking subtancial physical force. Not to mention the fact that he endures the physical pain inflicted upon him by Sui-feng on a regual basis. Spiritwarrior (talk) 23:31, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Expert Swordsmenship???? Omaeda hasn't shown any skill at all in swordsmanship. In fact, the only time he uses his zanpacto in it's un-released state in battle is when he tried hitting Nirgge Parduoc repeatedly to no avail and when he cut off Soifon's arm. I believe his powers and abilities should be changed to say "Flail specialist" since he has shown a great deal of skill using his shikai. Spiritwarrior (talk) 23:31, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Enhanced Strength During his fight with Nirgge Parduoc in episode 223, Omaeda was able to lift a slab of concrete off of himself that was bigger than he was, and break it in half. Also, in episode 275 he was strong enough to block a blow from Baraggan's zanpakuto that was aimed at Sui-feng. Spiritwarrior (talk) 23:31, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I agree, because he can manipulate and weapon as Gegetsuburi which is certainly very heavy. User:Murcielago 83 17:58, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :It has been stated by Kubo in interviews that Zanpakuto have little weight to their owners. Hence Omeada or Love (for example) using a shikai that is large is not proof of enhanced strength. 19:35, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Powers and abilities from Episode 233 Why is it that the abilities Omadea displayed during his extended fight with Nirgge Parduoc in episode 223 are completely absent from his powers and abilities section? Other characters like Nanao, Yumichika, and even Byakuya have abilites in the "Powers and Abilities" section of their article pages that they only displayed in the anime. So why should this be any different for Omadea? I'm confused here.Spiritwarrior (talk) 05:07, December 18, 2011 (UTC) It's not that they are purposely omitted, we just haven't had time to add them. Feel free to do it yourself, as long as you reference it. Personality Can we add in his personality section that he is caring (or something like that, phrase it what you want) towards his little sister as shown in chapter 539. I think It deserves to be notified, as he doesn't usually show feelings for anyone. Night486 (talk) 23:14, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Concealing reiatsu? Since BG9 could not perceive Omaeda until he stole Sui-feng from his tentacles, we could say his radars failed to sense Omaeda's reiatsu just like they failed with Sui-feng before (what actually makes sense, as Sui-feng hinted this is expected of a Onmitsu Kidou and Omaeda is one of the OK division leaders as well). Should we assume he is able to conceal his reiatsu as well? Although this ability is listed as "Master Reiatsu Control" in Sui-feng article and I think such a header wouldn't fit Oomaeda. - Gorenja (talk) 10:59, October 23, 2013 (UTC) No, We dont assume anything here when placing the content hence why we use the references. Secondly BG9 specifically says that the explosion effected the proper use of his sensors, therefore he can barely hear let alone detect. Which has nothing to do with Omaeda, who just got closer in order to deliver the pill close enough to Sui-feng.-- He said that his AUDITORY sensors were affected by the explosion (obviously. It was an explosion right in his face). I hardly see how that would affect his reiatsu sensing. For refference, cnet translation (I am only aware of his, Mangapanda and Mangastream. His is way more accurate): "After a close-proximity explosion, the sensitivity of my auditory sensors is automatically reduced" - Gorenja (talk) 15:50, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :Still there is no concrete evidence of the skill. Also for future reference every member of staff is readily knowledgable in the use of Cnet and other sites.-- Powers and Abilities I believe that Ōmaeda's Powers and abilities section needs to be expanded upon. For one thing, I believe that Ōmaeda has more then proven that he has enhanced durability. During their battle with Barriagan, the schock wave made by Sui-fung's bankai was sent Ōmaeda flying into a building with enough force that it created a small impression of his shape upon impact. The Recoil from the Bankai was also powerful enough to tear Sui-fung's reinforced metal cloth and send her flying into Ōmaeda, who subsequently cushioned her from impact with his body and asked if she was alright without acting injured at all. Ōmaeda also cushioned Sui-fung after she performed her Bankai a second time without any complaints and takes physical abuse from his captain on a regular basis without having any lasting injuries. If you want to go even further and include the durability he relealved during his battle against Nirgge Parduoc in the anime, when he threw Ōmaeda through a building and the said building collapsed on the vice-captain, Omaeda lifted some rubble off himself and revealed that he only had a few scratches. He then commented that he had always been pretty durable, even as a kid. Afterward, Nirgge used his trunk to slam Omaeda into the ground, creating a small crater. Dispite this, Omaeda got right back up almost as if nothing happened. Unless there are any objections, I will be adding Enhanced Durability to his Powers and Abilities Section. Raizerninja (talk) 17:22, November 26, 2013 (UTC)Raizerninja :Whether you believe it true or not please don't alter a Powers & Abilities section without being given a green light on the issue!! Thank you!! Given your specific examples (particularly since Omaeda mentioned it himself), I think that there is enough to add it in. As always however, all of those points have to be referenced properly. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 20:30, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :The only real example from the manga there was that he caught her from a shockwave!! Given he consistently runs from battles I don't think we have seen any enhanced levels of durability or endurance so I would say wait until An Admin weighs in here!! He's was knocked out by a single hit from Ichigo with three other Lieutenants about while Ichigo wasn't even wielding his blade so it looks to me that he's not that durable!! ::That he runs away from battles is irrelevant. Besides which, your one counterexample does not invalidate all of the examples already stated. Considering that Ichigo punched straight through his Zanpakuto, that says more about his strength than it does Omaeda's durability. Regardless, it does not matter whether the references are from the anime, because we use those all the time anyway. This isn't the kind of matter that we go out of our way to drag admin into. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 20:58, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Eh, that came off as needlessly inflammatory. My apologies. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 21:03, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::I guess I'll add enhanced durability to Omaeda's powers and abilities section. I mean unless anyone has objections of course. --Raizerninja (talk) 00:47, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, when two committee members disagree on something and the subject in question hasn't been resolved, it doesn't mean "yes, go ahead and add it". And honestly, I'm siding with Sun on this, because quite frankly, I don't think the shockwave argument cuts it here, since it's only a side-effect from Sui-Feng's Bankai at best. As it stands, there's not nearly true combat instances for "Enhanced Durability" to be added on Omaeda's P&A section. I'm closing this discussion. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:04, November 27, 2013 (UTC)